Meet the massages
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Sonio tiene que prestar sus servicios a su rey para ganar la guerra. Slash Leónidas/Sonio, de "Meet the Spartans".


"Mi rey ¿me llamó?", preguntó Sonio entrando en la tienda del rey Leónidas.

"Así es Sonio. Te estaba esperando."

"Vine tan pronto como pude ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?"

"Espera ¿Donde están tus modales muchacho? ¿No me vas a saludar?"

Sonio obedeció y, como dictaba la costumbre espartana, beso a su rey en la boca. El rey Leónidas no quiso quedarse con las ganas e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Sonio, explorando cada rincón hasta que la falta de aire lo hizo separarse de aquel joven.

"Muy bien muchacho. ¿Quieres ayudar a ganar la guerra?"

"Mi rey. Por supuesto que sí".

"¿Qué harías para ganarla?".

"Lo que fuera señor".

"¿Lo que fuera?".

"Si".

"Veras muchacho, tu rey está un poco estresado con todo esto de los persas, ya sabes, y sería más fácil ganar la guerra si tu rey esta relajado".

Sonio movió la cabeza mostrando que entendía al rey.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer que se relaje Rey Leónidas?".

"Es muy sencillo, un simple masaje y ya", dijo el rey, "Sólo que me gusta un masaje un poco especial, cosa de reyes tu sabes."

Sonio asintió moviendo la cabeza.

"¿Te parece si te muestro como hacerlo y luego tú me lo haces a mi?", dijo el rey.

"Si mi rey lo que sea por ganar la guerra".

"¡Así se habla muchacho!", gruño el rey, "Vamos acuéstate en la cama para mostrarte".

Sonio estaba a punto de hacer lo que el rey le había ordenado pero lo interrumpió.

"Espera, ponte más cómodo para hacerlo mejor".

Sonio no entendía a que se refería el rey.

"Me refiero a que te quites la ropa muchacho".

Sonio obediente se denudo frente a la mirada lasciva de su rey.

"Muy bien, ahora acuéstate boca abajo", dijo el rey señalando la cama real.

Sonio así lo hizo.

El rey untó de aceite en sus manos y subió sobre Sonio, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado del joven guerrero se sentó sobre él. Primero estrujó con gran delicadeza los hombros de Sonio, disfrutando del contacto con la piel. Luego fue bajando por la espalda del joven.

"¿Te está gustando?" Preguntó el rey.

"Si señor"

El rey quería llegar ya al torneado trasero del joven pero prefirió dejar lo mejor para después, en su lugar se puso a trabajar las musculosas piernas de su guerrero. Bajó a los pies que trabajó con suma delicadeza. Luego prosiguió, con lo que tanto había querido, y se puso a trabajar esos formidables glúteos. Sonio cerró los ojos entregándose al placer que su rey le estaba dando. De pronto un dedo del rey se puso a recorrer las orillas del orificio de Sonio. Sonio abrió los ojos un poco asustado, temiendo que el rey invadiera de más pero sabiendo que no se podía interponer con los deseos del Rey. Para su suerte el Rey sólo exploró la superficie.

"Ahora es momento de que te des la vuelta", ordenó el Rey bajando de Sonio, y este obedeció.

Sonio reveló su erecto miembro.

"Wow, eres mucho más grande que tu padre, nunca pensé ver uno de ese tamaño".

"¿Qué dijo señor?", preguntó confundido Sonio.

"No nada".

Leónidas se sentó sobre la pelvis del chico. Sintiendo, para su deleite, el monumental miembro bajo de él. Para ponerse a trabajar primero con el rostro se Sonio, siguiendo con sus dedos cada hueso de su rostro. No pudo esperar más y llevó sus manos al marcado torax del chico, recorriendo cada musculo, el six-pack, las costillas y el firme pecho. Para ese entonces el Rey olvidó cualquier tipo de técnica y sólo recorría compulsivamente aquel torso que tanto tiempo había esperado tocar. A veces se concentraba en seguir las líneas que los músculos generaban y otras veces se concentraba el tocar su dureza.

"Tienes un cuerpo increíble", dijo el Rey Leónidas.

"Gracias señor"

Sonio sintió como la tupida barba del rey recorría cada uno de sus músculos torácicos.

"¿Te gusta muchacho?", preguntó el Rey.

"Mucho mi señor"

De pronto Sonio sintió un dedo aceitado del Rey Leónidas circulando por las orillas de su orificio para, después de muchas vueltas, comenzar a adentrarse en él. Sonio tuvo el impulso de protestar pero la otra mano del rey tomó su miembro y comenzó a bombearlo. Leónidas por su parte se dirigió a la próstata de Sonio para estimularla. El chico pusó sus ojos en blanco ante la oleada de placer que estaba recibiendo. "Wow, el rey sabe lo que hace" pensó Sonio. Estos tipos de contactos no eran nuevos para él. Vamos, era Esparta, donde el saludo entre hombres era un beso francés. Pero nunca había recibido este nivel de placer.

Leónidas entonces se levanto sólo un poco para retirar su taparrabos, sin dejar de trabajar a Sonio con su mano libre.

"Ahora te daré un masaje muy especial", dijo Leónidas antes de comenzar a empalarse en Sonio.

Tan pronto estuvo completamente adentro Sonio, Leónidas comenzó a cabalgarlo con gran intensidad, ejerciendo presión en el miembro de Sonio haciendo presión con su trasero. Mientras el rey se sostenía en el firme pecho de su guerrero con una mano y con su otra mano estimularse a sí mismo.

"Oh por dios. Señor, este masaje es increíble", dijo Sonio extasiado.

"Lo sé", dijo el Rey satisfecho.

El rey siguió cabalgando a Sonio.

"Señor creo que…", intentó hablar Sonio.

"Tú déjate llevar muchacho", dijo Leónidas sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Sonio entonces llegó, expulsando sus fluidos en el interior de su Rey. Y unos segundos después el rey se le unió derramando su semilla en el marcado tórax de Sonio.

"Definitivamente ganaras el concurso al Guerrero espartano del año", dijo el rey limpiando con un pañuelo mojado su semilla de el cuerpo de Sonio.

"¿Eso cree señor?", preguntó con entusiasmo Sonio.

"Definitivamente. Sólo esperó que hallas aprendido bien el masaje porque cuando lleguemos a casa me lo tendrás que hacer a mí".

"¿Todo?", preguntó nervioso Sonio.

"No del final me encargo yo", dijo el rey orgulloso.


End file.
